Escapando de la crueldad
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¿que pasaria si todos se burlan de ti, te molestan y tus padres hicieran como que no existieras o si tu marido te maltratara y violara en mas de una ocacion? aqui aclaro lo que podria pasar...


__**yo: bien aquí les dejo otro one-shot mas**

**ryuga: termina los de los capítulos de una vez**

**yo: mas tarde, kyoya te toca**

**kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni los personajes**

_Madoka poov_

Solo era una chica de 15 años pero mi vida no era como la de cualquier chica, yo era diferente…

En el instituto mis compañeros lo único que hacen es molestarme, burlarse de mis desgracias, hasta los maestros se burlaban de mi en frente de todos… ya no era una chica dulce, tierna y amable, esas burlas y maltratos de todos lograron cambiarme por dentro. Cualquiera se preguntaría ¿sus padres no hacen nada? Bueno mis padres no ven notan cuando estoy en casa, no me cuidaron nunca, siempre me creyeron un estorbo en sus vidas, y me lo hicieron creer a mi… Al llegar a casa siempre noto que no hay nadie y como de costumbre fui a ver si mis padres dejaron una nota o algo que me dijera a donde se fueron y por cuanto tiempo, pero como era de esperar no dejaron nada.

Un día me levante y los vi desayunando para luego irse a trabajar, decidí saludarlos pero ellos no me contestaron el saludo. Cuando voy camino al instituto veo a unos chicos de mi grupo y me acerco pero ellos solo me miran y se ríen, les pregunto ¿Por qué se ríen? Pero su respuesta me hizo más mal que bien. Al llegar me siento en mi pupitre y escucho el timbre, cuando entra el maestro me llama y se empieza a burlar de mi. Pero la gota de derramo el vaso de mi paciencia fue cuando uno de los chicos de acerco a mi y me comenzó a bajar la falta del uniforme… Ya no lo podía soportar más y decidí escapar de este tormento.

Al llegar a mi casa veo a mis padres y los veo felices, en ese momento pienso ¿Qué sentido tiene que me que? No tengo amigos, mis padres no me notan y mis profesores y compañeros se burlan de mí. Subí a mi alcoba y empaque mis cosas, entre ellas puse algo de ropa, dinero y algo de comida y me dispuse a salir. Salí por la puerta trasera de la casa y me puse camino a la estación del tren, donde compre un boleto y al primer llamado me subí y me senté pero… esto es solo el comienzo de la verdadera aventura que me depara el destino…

_Hikaru poov_

Nos habíamos casado hace ya cinco años y por cada día que pasaba él se volvía mas cruel y mas violento, su ira y sus problemas siempre terminaban lastimándome a mi… pero es fue el hombre con el que me case y al cual amo desde hace varios años y aunque él sea así en parte es culpa mía por no poder ayudarlo pero… ¿realmente en el fondo él no me quiere hacer daño? Ya había llegado a un punto donde no sabia que pasaría con nosotros.

Un día salí a comprar un par de cosas y lo veo a él, a mi marido, sentado en un bar, pude escuchar que el cantinero le hablaba y él no le presto atención, entonces unos hombres que estaban ahí le gritan que se vaya y él no quiso hacerles caso y continuo bebiendo… entonces ambos hombres lo agarraron uno por brazo y fue ahí donde él rompió una botella de ron y se la clavo en el pecho a uno de los hombres… tras ver ese acto de brutalidad comienzo a llorar y corro hacia la casa, cuando llego dejo las compras en la cocina y me voy a recostar en la cama… pasan los minutos y escucho la voz de mi marido, aun se notaba que estaba ebrio y el olor del alcohol era insoportable.

Veo a mi marido en la puerta de nuestra alcoba y su mirada y no veía los mismos ojos de los cuales me había enamorado hace varios años atrás… él se tira encima mio y comienza a sacarme la ropa poco a poco en contra de mi voluntad y fue ahí donde entendí que ya no podía seguir al lado de un hombre que me maltrataba y me violara… Cuando despierto después de aquella brutalidad me visto y tomo la decisión de irme, en una valija guardo algo de ropa y el dinero que venia ahorrando, cuando termino veo a mi marido por ultima vez y me voy hacia la estación del tren donde compro un boleto y subo en la ultima llamada antes de partir, comienzo a buscar un asiento, cuando lo encuentro logro sentarme y me doy cuenta de que este es el principio de un viaje planeado por el destino…

_Normal poov_

Hikaru noto a su derecha había una joven que estaba viajando sola y se preocupo un poco porque era muy tarde para que una joven viajara en tren y más si lo hacia sola

¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta hikaru

Eso no le importa- decía madoka mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas y se escuchaba que lloraba

Y ¿Por qué estas sola?- le pregunta hikaru

Porque nadie me quiere, estoy sola en el mundo y nada me sale bien- digo mientras levantaba su rostros para ver a la persona que le estaba preguntando sobre ella

¿Por qué piensas eso?- le pregunta hikaru mientras le quita las lagrimas a madoka

Porque es lo que me pasa siempre, mis compañeros me maltratan y junto con mis maestros se burlan de mí- le contesta madoka

Y ¿tus padres no hacen nada?- le pregunta hikaru

Para ellos no existo, nunca me hablan y jamás me cuidaron- le contesta a hikaru

Ya veo- le dice hikaru a madoka con un tono de voz triste

Por eso decidí escaparme y comenzar en un nuevo lugar- le dice madoka mientras piensa que todo puede mejorar

¿Te escapaste?- le pregunta hikaru sorprendida

Si- le contesta madoka con firmeza

Bueno yo no soy quien para juzgarte- le comenta hikaru

¿Por? ¿Acaso tu también te escapaste?- le pregunta madoka

Si- le contesta hikaru

Y ¿Por qué?- le pregunta madoka

Veras, mi marido comenzó a ser mas cruel y violento conmigo y después de algo que sucedió hoy decidí escaparme de ese sufrimiento- le contesta hikaru

Ya veo, a por cierto me llamo madoka- le dice a hikaru

Yo soy hikaru- le dice a madoka y ambas comienzan a sonreir

Sabes creo que el destino nos unió a las dos en este viaje- le dice madoka

Yo pienso lo mismo- le comenta hikaru

Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunta madoka mas feliz que nunca

A ¿Qué te refieres?- le pregunta hikaru algo confundida por la pregunta

¿Seguimos juntas el viaje desde ahora?- le pregunta madoka

Claro que si, porque ahora ambas estamos escapando de la crueldad que nos rodea juntas- le dice hikaru y luego ambas se abrazan y continúan su camino hacia la felicidad pero ese camino tiene obstáculos en la vida y estas dos chicas deben superarlo juntas, pero eso ya es otra historia…

**yo: espero que les gustara y si llegaron a llorar perdonenme**

**tsubasa: si llore**

**dark: yo no**

**yo: porque sos un ****insensible**

**dark: ¬¬**

**yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, amenazas, lo que ustedes quieran nos vemos en el próximo fic**


End file.
